1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a microcomputer apparatus, a program rewriting system and a non-transitory computer-readable information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, a program for rewriting a user program (i.e., a rewriting program) is installed in a flash Read Only Memory (flash ROM) incorporated in a microcomputer apparatus, and it is possible to rewrite the user program by executing the rewriting program.
Generally speaking, such rewriting programs can be classified into two types according whether to use data written in a FLASH status 0 area (i.e., an area to be used to write a “rewriting completion code”). As respective examples thereof, general-purpose rewriting programs supplied by microcomputer manufacturers or the like and unique rewriting programs supplied by Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEM) or the like can be cited.
A unique rewriting program supplied by an OEM or the like is such a program as one controlling a user program rewriting process based on the data of the FLASH status 0 area. In such a case, it is possible to execute the rewriting program again even when an error occurs during the rewriting process.